Phobos siblings : Elyon, Ofelia, and Caleb
by EvilBloom
Summary: Phobos was once a good person until Nerissa came along and spelled him, his siblings escaped that nights attack. Will Phobos siblings Elyon, Caleb, and Ofelia remember they are royalty and Phobos is their older brother, with the help of the guardians will they be able to break this spell? Or will Phobos remain evil forever? Will Ofelia's visions come true?
1. Chapter 1

There is an alternate universe where a rebellion is taking place. The force of good against an evil ruler. There are 5 ordinary kids on earth who must stand united. Who must fight this evil and who must win.

It was raining as Caleb ran across the castle walls, looking for his sister. He crept behind the sleeping guards and saw a opportunity to take powder from the castle, he found the weapons Phobos stoled from them, he walked over to a bow and arrows, "The bow and arrows that belongs to Aldarn's father.

He walked over to the window and started to throwing barrels out into the water, for his friends Aldarn to get them, the guard woke up and seen him, "Hey you!" The guard yelled, "Shit plan B" Caleb said.

Caleb grabbed a barrel and a torch, he sticked the torch in the barrel and threw it at the guards, it rolled and the guards ran, then the barrel exploded. The explosion sounded the alarm, and more guards got their weapons and headed for Caleb

Caleb kept throwing the barrels on fire, therefore, making the wall explode. Caleb ran to the huge hole in the wall and jumped out into the moat he fell.

"Caleb behind you!" Aldarn yelled, Caleb turned around and saw the mutant human eating fish, he started to swimming away, as Aldarn threw a spear at it, and helped Caleb out of the water.

An arrow fell near them and they began to run, Aldarn stopped to get the barrels, "Leave the powder and run!" Caleb yelled. They both started to run away from the castle, away from the incoming arrows.

The guards yelled in anger, then Cedric appeared in his snake form, he grabbed a guard off the ground, "Who did thissss?" he hissed, "A boy, One of the rebels" the guard coughed, "Find him, i want him alive!" Cedric dropped the guard.

* * *

i was in shackles, i didn't have shoes, my feet were all dirty, the guard pushed me into a room, i was in front of Phobos, the guard removed the shackles from my hands and feet, he pushed me forward and i fell.

"You will tell me where my sister is, and i will give you the life of royalty you are meant to have" Phobos extended his arm to me and made a gown appear on me, i looked at him deadly, "Why do you suppose i would work with you? A man who treats the humans poorly, who wants nothing but power to himself" i said coldly.

Phobos laughed, "I know who you are, i know your power, YOU WILL DO THIS FOR ME OFELIA" he yelled, "And if i refuse?" i said, he snapped his fingers and the guards took out their swords and pointed them at me. "Do me the favor i beg of you" i said coldly.

"You want to be reunited with your family, you miss them, i can bring them back from the dead, my power is great" he said as i laughed, "If your power is so great why do to steal the energy from everyone else, why do you want to take you sister, the rightful ruler, you want to take her power" i laughed

He stood up and slapped me, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" he yelled as i laughed even more, "NEVER!" i yelled laughing, he grabbed my arms and shook me, "You will tell me-" i gasped, and he let me go, my eyes glowed yellow, i was having a vision

_"Will I'm sure you will like this town" i seen a women with blue hair say to a red head, "Hi Hay Lin" i seen a girl with short light brown hair hug a girl with 2 low pony tails, "Hay Lin, Irma, Theres a new girl" a blonde girl said. "Cornelia lets go meet her" Hay Lin said, _

_Then i seen my brother Caleb inside the castle taking barrels, Then i seen Phobos, "I want him, the rebel leader Caleb, alive, if you harm that boy, your punishment shall be worst far than you can imagine" Phobos said to the guard_

_"Prince Phobos, Ofelia escaped, with her Brother Caleb" Cedric said, Phobos smiled, "Find her, forget the guardians and bring Ofelia back to me, and bring me Caleb" Phobos said as Cedric bowed and left_

i snapped out of it, i seen Phobos was looking at me, "What did you see?" he said grabbing my arms, "Why do you want my brother and me?" i asked him, Then a guard came in, "Prince Phobos, there is an intruder in the castle" he said as i laughed, i knew it was Caleb.

Phobos looked at me, he snapped his fingers and i was back to my normal clothes, "Put her back the shackles and take her back to the oubliette lets see if after a while there she will tells me what i want to know, Cedric go find the intruder, ALIVE" Phobos said as the guard put the shackles on me

i seen Cedric transform into a huge snake and left, "You haven't answered my question! What do you want from me and my brother?" i yelled trying to struggle but then i was taken to the oubliette.

This was like the 100th time Phobos had captured me, i don't know why he hasn't tried taking my powers yet, since i was small Phobos would always capture me and have me locked up in a room instead of a dungeon, but since Caleb kept getting me out, Phobos kept changing me room to room

As i was in there he would come and visit, reading books to me, giving me clothes, gowns, treating me as a princess, when Caleb would come for me, Phobos wouldn't do nothing to him, and would just let me escape

But as i grew older he started taking me to the dungeons, because there was talk in Phobos having a weak spot

* * *

it was raining when Hay Lin ate breakfast in her room, she packed her school supplies as she headed for the door she sneezed and everything flew out of place. Her grandma heard and saw Heart of Kandrakar glow.

"Grandma i sneezed and like totally trashed my room, whats wrong with me?" Hay Lin asked. "Hay Lin why don't you bring your friends over for a after school snack?" Yan Lin asked, "Yea, will invite the new girl Will" Hay Lin said and went to school.

"Cornelia your plant was supposed to die not grow" Taranee said, "Well i tried killing it but it kept growing" Cornelia said. Will walked over to Hay Lin, "Hey Hay Lin i got your note thanks for inviting me, so what are we eating?" Will asked.

(And you know what happens next, Yan Lin told the girls they have magic and everything and they started to practiced)

* * *

Caleb and Aldarn stopped walking, "The Infinite City is still an hour walk Caleb" Aldarn said, "For you, I'm going heading back for my sister, you know her power, Phobos wants to use her and i wont let him" Caleb said, "And my sister knows where the rightful heir is" he said.

"Good luck Caleb" Aldarn said, "Tell the men to say strong and the women not to worry, see you soon Aldarn" Caleb said as they both nodded and left their separate ways.

Caleb was heading back, but Cedric found him, Caleb ran into a portal and saw the guardians, "Close the portal!" Caleb yelled. As they were about to close it Cedric crossed over and took Caleb back and the portal was closed.

"Report" Phobos said, Cedric transformed back into his human form, "I caught the rebel leader but i was ambushed by the new generation of guardians" Cedric said, "Bring me the one with the heart" Phobos said as Vathek pulled Caleb in, "The trouble maker Prince Phobos" Vathek kneeled.

"You will tell me the names of your fellow friends in the rebellion trader" Phobos said. "Err you will learn nothing from me!" Caleb yelled, Phobos got mad, "Take him to the oubliette!" Phobos yelled

As they were taking Caleb, he tried to fight the guards, but there were to any of them, the guards put Caleb in a cage, and lowered him in, Caleb was dropped in the oubliette, "Lets see how eternity in there suits you trader" Vathek said as he put a key in the bread and dropped it in

* * *

i was dropped in the oubliette, i got up and tried to teleport out but i couldn't, "DOWN WIH PHOBOS!" i yelled a the top of my lungs, "Yes, yes, Blunk help too" i jumped and turned around, "Blunk! I was wondering were you where" i hugged him

"Blunk is there a way out?" i asked him, "No Blunk try and try, but Blunk fail" Blunk said. They dropped a piece of bread in, Blunk got it, "Blunk want to traded for shiny thingy" i said reaching into my pocket and taking out a shiny quarter.

"Yes, yes, yes! Blunk traded Blunk traded!" Blunk nodded and he gave me the bread and i gave him the quarter, i broke the bread in half and ate it, and gave half to Blunk. "Ofe good to Blunk" he said taking the bread and eating it

I felt like we where in there forever, i began to draw with a rock on the walls, and then i heard a cage getting lowered, i gasped and looked up, i ran to the shadow part and sat down hugging my knees so i wouldn't be seen.

i seen a boy fall in, and i heard Vathek and he dropped a piece of bread, i seen Blunk reach for it, but the boy grabbed Blunk hands and threw Blunk, Blunk landed on his feet, "Blunk not steal, Blunk traded, Rat for bread?" Blunk picked up a rat, "Good deal yes?" Blunk threw the rat at the boy

"Your that smuggler that my sister used to hang out with" the boy said looking at the rat, "Busniess man" Blunk said. "I saw the new guardians, it going to be a long wait to get rescued, i'll have to get out of her myself" the boy looked up.

i stood up quietly, "i seen them too" i said, the boy jumped around and looked at the shadows, "Who's there?" he asked, "Caleb?" i asked him, i laughed and ran to him, he seen me and smiled.

"Ofe" he said putting his arms around my waist carrying me into the air, "God im so sorry-" he started, "Its not your flaut Caleb, its mine, it wasn't paying attention" i said, "You seen the guardians?" he asked me

"Yes in a vision, theres a new gerenation" i said laughing, "Yea tell me about it" Caleb said trying to climb the wall. "You wont make it" i said crossing my arms and sat down, "i have been in tougher places thann this" he said as he kept climbing

* * *

**When her eyes glow yellow, she is having a vision of the future**

**When her eyes glow black, That vision is happing as she is getting the vision**

**When her eyes glow purple, she is having a vision on the past**

**When her eyes glow red, its a forbidden vision, meaning she cant say what she saw or it will change into something tragic or something good.**

**when her eyes turn blue, she can project the vision she is having**


	2. Chapter 2

"Too high, never make it" Blunk said as he bit the bread, "Have you even triiedddd-" Caleb said as he fell, i burst out laughing, "37 hundred times" Blunk said biting the bread, then Blunk spit out a key, Blunk looked at the bread then threw it.

Caleb grabbed the key and unlock our shackles, "Keep it i don't plan in being here for lunch" Caleb said throwing the shackles, "Have you tried to use magic to get out?" he bend down to unlock the shackles on my feet, "No i don't want Phobos to know i have magic yet" i said

"What happen to your shoes?" he said as he unlocked the shackles from my feet. "Phobos said a size 6 fits him perfectly and he loved my shoes" i said as we started to laugh, then i gasped and my eyes glowed black.

_Will looked at Phobos, "Where is the Heart of Kandrakar?" he yelled as plants surrounded Will, "I don't know!" she said nervously, "Send her to the Oubliette!" he yelled._

~Then my eyes turned yellow~

_"Caleb i love you" Will said, Caleb took her into his arms, "i love you too Will" Caleb said as their lips met, "AWWW" The girls said, Cornelia was holding Matts hand, then Matt pulled Cornelia in for a kiss, The bell rung and we all head for class. _

i snapped out of it and Caleb was looking at me, "What did you see? You had 2 visions at the time" Caleb said, "Nothing we don't already know" i said, he lifted his eye brow and turned to Blunk.

"Im going to trust you" Caleb said to Blunk, "Yes trust Blunk" Blunk said, "Put your foot on the shackles, i will count to 3 and throw you up and then you try to grab hold of the edge and get out, then try to get us out, Got it?" Caleb said

"Yes good plan" Blunk said, Caleb threw Blunk in the air, Blunk caught the edge but he slipped back down and fell, me and Caleb started laughing, "Sorry lets try that again" Caleb said chuckling.

Then we heard the cage coming down, "Ofe hide" Caleb whispered as i ran to the shadows as sat down hugging my knees. "Thats right guardian of the veil, your doing down there with the rebel leader" Vathek yelled, Then a girl fell in and Caleb caught her.

"Your the kid from yesterday" she said, "Your not one of the guardians, wheres your older sister?" Caleb asked, "Its her" i said getting out of the shadows, Caleb was still carrying her

"Wait your the rebel leader I'm supposed to be saving? What are you rebelling against a diaper rash?" she said sarcastically, i balled up my wist and anger "Cool it girly" i said as i point at her and used magic to wet her face, "Hey girly girl, I'm 15, never mind that, activate the crystal and fly us out of here" Caleb said.

"i didn't exactly bring it" she said as Caleb set her down on her feet, "You didn't bring it?" i said walking up to her, "Why catch her and not catch Blunk?" Blunk said stepping into the light. Will screamed and jumped on Caleb hugging him tight, Blunk screamed and ran behind me, i started laughing at her reaction.

"He's harmless" i said hugging Blunk, "You know what i remembered?" i looked at Caleb, "A way out of here" Caleb said laughing, "Before he send me here, he would always lock me up in a room filled with toys, dress, and gifts" i said looking at him

"Oh yea huh, i remember i was also locked up in a room fill with car toys, and clothes" Caleb said looking up, "Why do you think he did that?" i walked to Caleb, "I don't know Ofe, but what i do know, when Phobos captured you, he would spoil you like crazy, and when i went for you, he would let you escape" Caleb said

"You were capture by Phobos?" Will asked me, "Yes this isn't the first time" i said, "More like the 1000th time" Caleb said laughing, "He would capture you too" i said sticking my tongue at him

"I have a plan, look its simple, she will stand on my shoulders and you will stand on hers, and Blunk will stand on yours" Caleb said, "Not until he has had a proper bath he doesn't" Will said as i rolled my eyes

"Girls, i need a rope, a weapon, anything, but what do i get? a short red head with an attitude" Caleb said, "Hey she is a red head too" Will pointed at me, "But i have long red hair and don't have a attitude" i said

"Hey I'm a guardian of the veil buddy, you two are just some people at the bottom of a hole" she said, "What did you say?" i made fire appear on my hands, Will gasped and backed away, Caleb walked up to me, "Calm down" he said, i looked at him and he smiled and hugged me and kissed my cheek, i laughed and fire wasn't on my hands any more.

"Will?" we heard someone and we looked up, "Hay Lin? I'm down here" Will yelled, "Catch" Hay Lin said and we seen something pink fall down, Will caught it "Guardians unite" Will said as her friends and her transformed,

"Taranee a little light?" we heard Irma say as Taranee made a fire ball but lost control of it and it fell it, "Stay here" Will said to us and flew up, and dodged the fire ball. The fire ball came toward us and i ran and caught it and threw it back up.

"if this is a rescue then we were safer as a prisoner" i yelled as the fire blasted them and they covered their face, "Who did that?" Taranee yelled, "Its doesn't matter, you guys came for me, you are really my friends" Will said, "Of course silly" Cornelia said

Then we heard the doors smashing open, "Cornelia, Taranee block the guards, Hay Lin find us a way out" Will said and the flew off, "Irma the rebel leader is down there with a girl, they are to heavy to lift them out" Will said

"We don't have to lift them" Irma extended her arms out toward the hole and water came out and filled the hole with water. i seen the water filling the hole and i was going to panic, Caleb put his hands on my shoulders, "Ofe climb on my back" he said

i nodded and he was carrying me on his back, the water was up to his waist, "Blunk cant swim, save Blunk!" Blunk jumped on my back, the guardians were fighting the guards while Irma kept filling the hole with water.

Caleb was swimming to keep us above water, when we were at the top, he grabbed the edge, "Blunk let go we are out" Caleb said as Blunk jumped off my back. i grabbed the edge and pulled my self out as Caleb pushed me out then got out after me.

Irma gasped and moved back, "What is that?" Taranee asked as Cornelia flew down toward us, "i blocked them but its not going to hold them very long- eww what is that?" Cornelia asked.

Blunk smiled at them, "Hey you didn't get eating by that thing" Hay Lin said as she flew to us, Caleb smiled and hugged me, rubbing my back, Cornelia seemed jealous.

"Take Blunk, Blunk knows the tunnels" Blunk said hugging my leg, then the guards came to us, Caleb took hold of my hand and he began to run pulling me behind him, the guardians were flying above us, the guards chased us into the tunnels, Cornelia made roots block the guards path

"Tunnel yes, under moat" Blunk said as he ran in, we followed him, "Bars no!" Blunk said as he tried to pull them, We heard a roar, i jumped and looked back "The guardians took Ofelia! FIND HER, FORGET ABOUT THE GUARDIANS BUT FIND OFELIA AND BRING HER TO PHOBOS!" Cedric yelled heading our way.

The guardians looked at me, i grabbed the bars and concentrated and my hair began to float and my hands began to glow red, i heard them gasp, "Hurry up Ofelia" Caleb said, "Im trying" i said trying to concentrate.

"She has magic?" Hay Lin asked, "Yes" Caleb said, "Then why didn't she use it to get you two out?" Taranee said, "Look its not that simple, Phobos wants her, to find his sister, and she doesn't want to give him more reason to want to keep her" Caleb said

"Who are you again?" Cornelia smiled at him, "He's the rebel leader" i said letting Taranee try in melting the bars, "Your the rebel leader?" she asked as i rolled my eyes, Then we heard a roar, "I'll hold them off as long as i can" Caleb said as he ran


	3. Chapter 3

"NO DONT" i said as i ran to him, "You have to go with them Ofe, i cant let them take you again" Caleb said as he kissed my forehead, "You don't have any powers" Will said flying to my side

"Guarding the veil is more important than one rebel fighter, take Ofelia to safety, oh by the way, my name is Caleb" he said running out the tunnel getting the guards and Cedric attention.

"Is he cute or what?" Cornelia asked as i tired to run after Caleb, but Blunk jumped on me, making me fall forward, "Ofe must do what Caleb said" Blunk said getting off me. "But your important to me than guarding the veil" i whispered as i seen Caleb ran with Cedric and the guards behind him

Taranee melted the bars and we all crawled out, as the guardian flew, Blunk and i ran, "Im going back for Caleb" Will said as she looked at me, "No i fly better than you" Hay Lin said.

"Be careful" Will said as Hay Lin flew off, we began to run toward the portal, then i seen Caleb fall in front of the portal in the water, i laughed, he sat up looking annoyed.

We crossed the portal and the guardians closed the portal, Blunk wondered off, we head for Hay Lin's house, "Yea we got our new best friend back" Cornelia cheered, "Yea we can beat Phobos butt any day" Irma said as i chuckled.

"But why did he want Will?" Hay Lin asked, "Oh Phobos didn't want Will, only her power" Yan Lin said, then she turned to me, "Who are you my dear?" She said, "Shes Ofelia" Caleb said

"Caleb's girlfriend" Cornelia said quickly, "WHAT?" me and Caleb said, "Yea, he saved her while getting out of the hole, grabbed her hand while they ran and kissed her before he went to distract the guards" Cornelia said

i laughed, and walked over him and hugged, he laughed, and i kissed him on the cheek, and turned to Cornelia, "He's my brother you sicko" i said with my arms crossed, "WHAT?" everyone asked and looked surprised, Cornelia's face turned bright red

"But she has red hair and you have brown hair" Taranee said, "My mother had red hair and my father had brown hair" Caleb said as he put his arm around my shoulders, i looked up and froze, my eyes turned blue, and my vision projected for everyone to see

_"i want Ofelia back, she can help me find my sister" Phobos said, "Ofelia's power is too great, even greater than the guardians, if they find my sister, Ofelia can show her how this world is, and i cant have that" Phobos said to Cedric as he was in his snake form_

i blinked and the girls looked at me weird, "My sister has visions, her eyes glow completely into one color, yellow for the visions of the future, black for when its happening as she sees, purple for the visions of the past, blue for projecting letting everyone see her vision and red for the forbidden vision, the vision where she can not say what she saw, if she does it will change the future for better or for worst" Caleb said.

"Now i know why Phobos wants you" Yan Lin said, "Guardians you will have to protect her" she said facing them as Caleb laughed, they all looked at him "Whats so funny?" Cornelia asked him

"My sister can take care of herself without your help" Caleb said placing his hands on my shoulders, "Then why was she captured?" Irma asked, "i told you already, She didn't want to use her powers to give more reason for Phobos to keep her" Caleb said

"Why don't i show you" i smiled evilly and teleported us at a dessert park, i extended my arms toward Will "Guardians unite" i said, and they transformed, "Hey i thought only Will can transform us" Hay Lin said, "Oh my" i heard Yan Lin say

"Well fight ladies" Caleb said smiling, "Fire" Taranee said send a blast at me, my hair floated as i looked at it and it was send back to Taranee, everyone gasped, i send air at Cornelia, Fire towards Irma, Water towards Taranee, and Earth to Hay Lin and Lighting to Will

"Thats it" Hay Lin said and started to blow my way, i jumped out the way and looked up at the guardians and smiled, and made my self invisible, "I see now why she didn't want Phobos to see her real power" Taranee said as they flew close to each other

"Everyone stay close" Will said, then i shot lighting at them, and they fell on the ground, i made vines tie them down, i reappeared and they looked at me, i snapped my fingers and the vines let them go, i turned around and walked over to Caleb

Cornelia got up and send mud at me, i turned around quickly and it stopped, and it went back straight to Cornelia's face, she fell back and screamed, everyone laughed, i teleported us back to Yan Lin's basement

"Ok so how are we going to find Phobos sister?" Will said as Caleb turned to me, "My sister can see the future, she can touch someone and if she choses she can their future" Caleb said, Then the girls started talking all at once, they wanted me to see their future.

i grabbed Caleb's hand and my eyes glowed yellow

_"Will i love you, but i need to protect the queen of Meridian, since she is your friend, I'm sure she will let me take you on dates ok babe" Caleb said taking Will into his arms, she smiled at him, "Ok" she kissed him_

_"She is going to be a great ruler" Will said as she looked at me and i looked at a girl i didn't recognized, __"Thanks goodness Phobos will no longer rule Meridian, and the people will find be safe" Will said putting her head against Caleb's shoulders_

_Elyon thanks for helping and believing in us" Caleb said, "Your family loves you, and now nothing will apart you" Will said smiling, "Long live my family" Elyon said with a huge smile_

i started moving my hands, i felt Caleb grab my hand handing me a paper and pencil, and he sat me down with a table in front of me and i started to draw Elyon's face.

i started to draw fast, i felt tears going down my cheeks for trying to hold the vision for longer, i was finishing the drawing, i felt someone shaking me and i wrote down her name in huge letters and slammed the pencil and snapped out of it

* * *

Ofelia grabbed Caleb's hand, and her eyes glowed yellow, "Look at her eyes" Taranee said, "Shes having a vision, probably about my future" Caleb said looking at his sister, "Can she see who you will fall in love with?" Cornelia asked as everyone looked at her.

"What? Im just asking" She said flicking her hair, "Look she is moving her hands" Hay Lin said point at Ofelia, "Give her paper and pencil NOW!" Caleb said, Hay Lin ran and got paper and pencil and gave it to Caleb

Caleb grabbed it and handed Ofelia the paper and pencil and sat her in front of a table, then she hands moved too fast for anyone to see, she was drawing a face, "Wow she draws fast" Irma said, "She has too, to show us who we are supposed to be looking for" Caleb said

"Is she supposed to be crying?" Will said looking at Ofelia as tears fell down her cheeks, "Shes forcing the vision for too long, she needs to snap out of it already" Caleb said trying to shake her, she wrote huge letters and slammed the pencil down and snapped out of it

* * *

i wiped my tears and saw everyone staring at me, i looked at the paper, and it was her, Phobos sister, "What did you see?" Caleb asked me, i showed them the picture, "Phobos sister" i said as the girls gasped

i looked at them, as they looked at Cornelia, "No your wrong Elyon cant be his sister" she said shaking her head, "My visions are never wrong" i said as i walked up to her, "Where is she?" i said, "Im not telling you" Cornelia crossed her arms

"CORNELIA!" everyone yelled, "No matter ill find her" i said walking to the door, i turned back and smiled, "I know who your falling in love with Caleb" i said i was about to run out but he was faster, he blocked my way, "Who? Tell me who?" he said

"Tell you what dear brother?" i said trying to get past him, he grabbed my thighs and picked me up, my stomach on his shoulder, "Caleb put me down!" i said, "Not until you tell me who she is" he said

"I don't think so" i said trying to get up, "Suit yourself" He said as he lifted my thighs high up to his face, my head was near his waist, i wrapped my arms around his waist, "Ok ok, its one of the guardians, now put me down!" i said as he laughed, he sat me down on the couch and took hold of my chin

"I win" he said laughing, i shoved his hand off, "You won this round not the battle" i said as i blasted water on his face and everyone laughed. "I will sign up two up for school tomorrow" Yan Lin said, "SCHOOL?" me and Caleb said.

Caleb walked over to Yan Lin, but i jumped off the couch onto Caleb's back making him fall forward, "But Yan Lin we have far more important things to do than school" i said still sitting on Caleb, "Yea i have the rebellion to lead" Caleb said putting his hand on his chin and his elbow on the floor

"Yea i have to be there to see if they are coming or not" i said, "Thats no excuse, now that you have found Phobos sister, you must be near her, win her trust" Yan Lin said, Caleb twisted around, so now i was sitting on his stomach

"She has a point you know" Caleb said as i crossed my arms, "School is not that bad, we will be there with you" Will said, "And we will warn you about the food" Taranee said winking, "But what if i have a vision?" i said looking at them with my arms crossed.

Caleb grabbed my shoulders and flipped me, i was on the floor and he was on top of me "Come on sis, we will cover you" he said kissing my cheek and laughed, he got up and helped me up, i signed, "Fine" i said, the girls cheered.

"Blunk is here" i said, they all looked at me, i pointed at the window and then Blunk appeared, the window opened, "Portal open, Snake here" Blunk said as he jumped in, "What? Cedric is here?" i said walking up to Blunk, "Yes, yes, yes, Blunk saw him, Blunk heard Cedric, Find Ofelia and bring her back to Phobos" Blunk said

"Guardians unite" i said and they transformed, i teleported me, Caleb and the girls to the open portal, i looked around and saw a huge tail coming towards me, i screamed as it wrapped around me, "Ofelia!" Caleb yelled


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh i ssssseeee that you are with your brother, the rebel leader" Cedric hissed, "Use your powers Ofelia!" Caleb said, i screamed and fire surround me, Cedric let me go since i had burned him, he looked at me in shock

Taranee blasted fire at him, and Irma blasted water, then Hay Lin blew him leaving his body frozen, and Cornelia and i wrapped vines around him, "You have the power of the guardiansss?" Cedric hissed, i smiled, "And much more" i extended my hand to him and shot lighting at him

"Hay Lin, Blow!" i said as me and her started to blow, we blew him into the portal and Will closed the portal, "We should get going" Will said, "Ofelia and Caleb can sleep in my basement" Hay Lin said, we all left

The next morning they woke us up early, "Someone is going to die" i moaned as Caleb splashed water on my face, "UGH CALEB" i yelled as he laughed and ran, i ran after him, i extended my hand and a plant grabbed Caleb's legs and tripped him.

i laughed, "Ha Ha Ha, very funny" Caleb said pulling the plants off his legs, then Hay Lin walked in, "Here are your new clothes you two" she said as we walked over and looked at them

i walked into the restroom and put them on, it was black skinny jeans and a blue shirt showing my right shoulder and black shoes, i walked out and saw Caleb half naked, his back was to me, it seemed like he was zipping his pants.

i ran and jumped on his back, "Caught ya" i said as i kissed his cheek, he laughed and i got off him, "So what do you think?" i said twirling in the new clothes, he laughed, "You look beautiful" he said kissing my cheek

i gasped and my eyes turned black, when i snapped out of it i smiled at Caleb, "What did you see?" he asked, i walked over to his shirt, "Nothing" i said as i grabbed his shirt and ran out laughing, "Ofelia! Give me my shirt" Caleb said behind me

i teleported behind Will, "This shirt?" i said as he looked for me and walked in the living room where Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma and Yan Lin where in. i was behind Will, he walked up to Will but i grabbed her shoulders and moved her when Caleb tried to get me

Caleb put his arms around Will's waist to carry her out of the way, but i tied his hands with his shirt and teleport by Irma's side with my arm on her shoulder, i laughed. it looked like they were hugging, they both turned red, we all laughed

"Sorry Will" he said as he untied his shirt and turned to look at me, i laughed, he put on his shirt, "Did i miss anything?" Cornelia said walking in, "Yea you missed seeing my brothers awesome buff chest, but Will can tell you, he was hugging her with his buff sexy arms" i said laughing as Will turned red, Cornelia on the other hand looked jealous.

"Come on we are going to be late!" Taranee said, i laughed as we walked to school, and they told us about the school subjects, and the food, and the teachers, when we got our schedules i seen that Will, Caleb i had all the classes together

When we entered the class, the teacher made me and Caleb present ourselves in front of everyone, "Im Ofelia and he is-" i saw Elyon, Caleb finished the sentence for me, "Im her brother Caleb, Yes i know she has red hair and i have brown hair" Caleb said

"My mother had red hair and our father had brown hair" i said, "Where are your parents now?" the teacher asked, my eyes watered, i felt Caleb hugged me, "Dead" he said, everyone looked down, "They died in fighting in what they believe in what was right" i said looking up at Caleb, he gave me a half smile and kissed my forehead

i point at a boy, "if you want to throw that spit ball think again" i said as we all turned to look at him, he was going to throw a spit ball, "URIAH outside now!" the teacher said, everyone looked at me funny

We sat down and then there was a note thrown on my desk, i looked up and saw it was Elyon, she had move next to me, i opened the note, 'I'm sorry about your parents, but i hope we can be friends' she had wrote

i grabbed my pencil and wrote 'Its ok, i will like that, do you want to hang out on lunch?' i wrote and when the teacher wasn't looking i passed her the note, i turned and saw Will was sitting next to Caleb.

"Pst, Will!" i whispered and she turned to me, "Talk to my brother" i whispered winking at her, Elyon passed me back the note 'Yes, I'm Elyon by the way, can i borrow your easer?' i looked up at her and and nodded, Caleb looked towards me, i grabbed the easer and handed to her

Our hands touched when i gave the easer, i gasped, "Caleb" i said and "Shit" i heard Caleb say as my eyes turned purple

_"At least Prince Phobos wont find you Elyon, i hope you understand one day why we had to take you from your family" a lady said as she ran carrying sleeping a 8 year old, she opened a portal and walked threw it, and it was closed _

_"Earth shall be your new home until you are old enough to find out the truth, i just hope you wont hate us for this" a women said looking into her crib, "The rebel leader has taken Phobos siblings" a man rushed in_

_"You mean 10 year old Caleb and 9 year Ofelia?" the lady said, "Phobos believed Elyon is the rightful heir to the throne instead of his favorite sister Ofelia, and his only brother Caleb will be the leader of the rebellion i will make sure of that" the guy said_

_"i fear Ofelia's power is going to be greater than Elyon's, and when they find out they are royalties-" the lady said, "They wont find out, Ofelia and Caleb wont know they are brother and sister of Phobos and Elyon" the man said_

i snapped out of it, i gasped so loud and stood up grabbing my head, everyone looked at me, we are brothers and sisters of Phobos and Elyon, Caleb stood up and the teacher looked at me

Phobos is my brother that is why he wanted me, he wanted me to rule by his side with evil, thats why he spoiled me when he would capture me, i was his favorite sister, and he would spoil Caleb, because that was his only brother

Phobos couldn't take my power, so he offered me life of a royalty to help him find his sister, MY sister, "I'm ok" i said sitting down smiling at everyone, Elyon passed me a paper, 'Are you ok?' she wrote, 'Yea i just remembered something' i send it back, the bell rang and we stood up

"See you at lunch ok" i said to Elyon, "Ok" she smiled, i walked out with Caleb and Will behind me, "What did you see?" Caleb said, "I will tell you later, i said as we all went to class, when it was lunch i went to Elyon, we were talking like if we were each other, we basically became best friends

"Hey maybe you can come over my house one day" Elyon asked me, i smiled at her "Yea that would be great" i said as the bell rang, "I need to go to class, see you later" Elyon said as she hugged me, i hugged her back, during class i went to the restroom and teleport to Elyon's house

* * *

The adopted parents gasped as they seen me, "You know why I'm here, so tell me the truth" i said, they nodded, "We took you and Caleb from your older brother because we want to save Meridian, Ofelia your the true heir to the throne, you are the princess of Meridian" the lady said

"Why does Caleb have brown hair and i have red hair?" i asked, "Your mother had brown hair, and your fathers was blond, but his parents were red heads" the guy said, "Does Phobos know he is our older brother?" i asked

"Yes, that is why he was always after you, not for your power, but because you were his favorite sister, and Caleb is his only brother, and that is why Elyon couldn't stay with you and your brother" the lady said, "Caleb doesn't have any powers" i said

"Either did your father, Phobos didn't have powers either until your mother spelled him, the powers he has can be taken from him" The guy said, "How? How can i take his powers away?" i asked, "Break the spell" the guy said

"How will i be the queen? i had visions of Elyon, my younger sister, become queen" i said, "You are mistaken child, the visions were in your point of view, not Elyon's, the true ruler, is you" the lady whispered

i thought back and i realized Will looked at me in my vision when she said i will be a great queen, "My family and i can beat Phobos?" i asked them, "Yes, Elyon, Caleb, and You, and with the help of the guardians, light will succeed and dark will be no more" the man said

"Then we must tell Elyon as soon as possible" i said as they nodded, "i must go and tell my brother, but how can i be queen? How will i lead the people of Meridian, how will they accept me as their queen?" i whispered

"My Princess, you already lead the people of Meridian, you help your brother in the rebellion, you are fighting for the better good of the kingdom, everyone knows you in Meridian, when they know you are the true heir, they will fight in your name" the guy said

"Being a queen is going to be hard work, how will i keep up?" i asked them, "By the princes and the other princess by your side" they said, "i must tell the guardians and my brother about this, i must go now" i said as i stood up and they bowed before me, "You don't need to bow, I'm not royalty yet" i said

"But you are of the royal blood, no matter with or without the title, we bow before royal blood" they said, "Ok i must leave now, hope to see you soon in the new Meridian when i become queen" i said as they nodded and teleported back to school


	5. Chapter 5

When school was out we all went to Hay Lin's house, "Tell us now about your vision" Caleb said as Yan Lin came in, i took a deep breath "This isn't a joke, so you have to believe me, you know i don't joke about this" i said to Caleb as he nodded

"i am the true heir of Meridian" i said, "What?" they all said and Cornelia laughed, "It is true, we are of royal blood" i looked at Caleb, Cornelia kept laughing, i looked at her and her nose transformed in a pigs nose

She screamed in horror, "WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP CORNELIA" i yelled at her as she stood quiet, "What do you mean we are of the royal blood" Caleb said, "Mother had brown hair, and father had blond hair, but our grandparents had red hair" i said

"Caleb don't you get it? All those times we were captured by Phobos but he never harms us, yet he spoil us without reason, but now we know that reason, he is our brother, he has always known, that is why Elyon didn't grow up with us" i said

"Who put that idea in your head Ofelia? Phobos is not our brother, he is our enemy, you lived and seen how he treats the people, he cant be our brother, so stop lying and say the truth" he yelled in my face and turned around and walked away

"But.. I'm not lying" i whispered, he turned to looked at me, "What did you say?" he walked up at me, i move back and put my hands up in defense, he grabbed my arms and shook me furiously

"He is not our brother Ofelia, so stop lying" Caleb said still grabbing my arms, "But Caleb, my vision of the past, it said Phobos is our brother, and i went to those people that took Elyon away, they told me the truth, that we are siblings of Phobos and I'm the true heir of Meridian" i said

"Those people lied to you Ofelia, cant you see? They are messing with your head, they know your power and just want Phobos out already" he said tapping my head, i shoved him off, "The visions never lie Caleb, i was Phobos favorite sister, and you were his only brother" i said

"Caleb calm down" Will said pulling him back, "Fuck man, i didn't want her to know" Caleb whispered under his breath, "You knew!?" i said walking up to him, "Fuck your super hearing" Caleb said

"Caleb why didn't you tell me?" i said looking up at him, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his chest, his chin was on top of my head, "I didn't want you to know, i didn't want nothing to happen to MY favorite sister" he said

i heard the girls say a quiet 'Awww' it was cute Caleb worried about me, i hugged Caleb back, he was always there for me, when i got scraped knees, when i would fall, when i wanted to show my power to someone, he took care of me

Caleb and i went threw trouble to feed each other, we would steal from Phobos guards, while Caleb distracted them, i used my power to make the food come to me, he played with me, carried me, danced with me, he was the best brother ever

"I love you brother" i said hugging him, "I love you sis" he hugged me tighter, he pulled back and kept his hand on my waist and his other hand on my other hand, i laughed, i knew what he was going to do

We started dancing without any music, i looked at the radio and it started to play, Caleb twirled me as i laughed, he carried me in the air as i laughed, then song was over and he kissed my forehead, he always knew how to make me smile.

"You said before, that Phobos would capture you but would lock you in a room?" Will said, we all sat down, "Yes, every time, i remember the first time he capture me, i was at least 9?" i looked at Caleb and he nodded

"I was so scared, i was barely learning to use my powers, Caleb made me promise not show anyone but him, that first time, Phobos made the guards let go of me, i was shaking, i was so scared he noticed, he dismissed everyone from the room, he walked over to me and carried me" i said as i projected my memory for them to see

_"Don't be scared little one, i bet you don't remember who i am, but i am your brother, your were my favorite sister" he said while he carried me, "Where is Caleb?" i asked him, "Ahh Caleb my little brother, he will be here soon" Phobos said_

_"I want to go to Caleb" i said as he started walking to a room, he opened the door and there were toys and clothes, he set me down "Do you see all these toys Ofelia?" Phobos asked me, i nodded_

_"They are all yours" Phobos smiled at me, he walked over and picked up a toy, "Come and play with me little sister" he said, "I want Caleb here" i said, Phobos smiled and walked over to the door, and Caleb walked in, __i ran and hugged Caleb, "Now lets play" Phobos said, i laughed and played with my two brothers_

i snapped out of it, "Yea you looked real scared" Cornelia said grabbing her nose since it changed back, i looked at Caleb confused, "i-i don't understand" i said to Caleb, he took a deep breath, "Ofelia before we were taken away, we live with Phobos, back then he was nice and good, until Nerissa came along" he said

"Who's Nerissa?" i asked him, "She was the former guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar, she went crazy with power, she wanted to become queen of Meridian, but Phobos stopped her, but before she did, she cast a spell on him, an evil spell to make a nice person go bad" Yan Lin said

"Look into my memory and project it, so everyone can see what happen" Caleb said extending his arm out to me, i took his hand and my projected the memory.

_"Caleb, get your sister and take her to safety" Phobos said, "Phobos what is going on?" Caleb said, Phobos grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him into their sisters room, "We are in terrible danger Caleb, Nerissa the guardian is here, she has turned evil and is trying to take over the kingdom, take your sister and hide with her" Phobos said walking over to Elyon as a women walked in_

_"Take my sister and hide her, don't tell me where, Nerissa is planing to turn me evil, and i need my siblings away from me, for when they come of age they must stop me, i love you Elyon" Phobos said carrying Elyon an kissing her forehead and handed her to the lady, and she was off_

_"Caleb take Ofelia and hide, i will defeat Nerissa, but if i don't promise me you will do whatever it takes to bring me down" Phobos grabbed Caleb's shoulders, "But Phobos you are my brother-" Caleb began, "Promise me Caleb, if i turn evil the people here will suffer" Phobos said as Ofelia was waking up_

_"I promise brother" Caleb said, Phobos walked over to Ofelia, "Ofe my dear, you must go with Caleb we are being attack" Phobos said as he grabbed her hand and they walked toward the door, Phobos opened the door and looked outside_

_Ofelia grabbed Caleb's hand while she grabbed Phobos other hand, they ran into the throne room, "Ofe promise if i turn evil, you and your brother and sister will do whatever it takes to bring me down" Phobos kneeled down and looked at Ofelia_

_"Phobos i don't understand" Ofelia said, "Ofelia you don't have to understand now, you will when you are older" Phobos said kissing her forehead, "I promise Phobos" She said as tears fell down her cheek, "Thats a good Princess, now go with your brother Caleb" Phobos said_

_Then the door exploded and Phobos stood up and turned around, "there you are Phobos" Nerissa said, "Caleb go now!" Phobos yelled and attacked Nerissa, Caleb grabbed Ofelia's hand and started to pull her, Phobos destroyed Nerissa but she was able to spell him_

_"GO BE SAFE, REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE, I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Phobos yelled and fell on the floor twitching, Caleb squished his eyes, Ofelia began to cry,"PHOBOS!" she yelled, then Caleb took her hand and they ran_

_They ran through the forest, they looked back and seen the castle turn dark and lifeless, Caleb grabbed Ofelia's hand and they kept running, When Ofelia couldn't run any more Caleb carried her on his back_

_Then they ran into the rebel leader, they took them into a secret cave, __Caleb sat down against a wall in the corner, with ofelia next to him, they began to cry, Ofelia covered her face on Caleb's shoulder while he cried and hugged her_

i snapped out of it and tears fell down my eyes "We have to save him!" i said, "And we will, but first we need Elyon" Caleb said, "Count us in" Will said and they all hugged us, "Then how old was Phobos when you guys were taken away?" Irma asked

"Phobos was 12, our parents died that night, Nerissa killed them, they were preparing Phobos to become king, he had all the right people by his side, but now he has Cedric" Caleb said

"But Ofelia said she was captured, what did he do to you?" Taranee asked, "Nothing, he locked me in a room and stayed there until Caleb came, then he started putting me in the dungeons since his guards thought he was getting soft, he hasn't tried taking my powers, but he has hit me in front of the guards, demanding me to tell him where Elyon is" i said

"Didnt you know he was your brother?" Ha Lin asked, "No i forgot, from all those battles, the dungeons, the talk of the people made me forget Phobos was my brother and Elyon was my sister" i said shurgging my shoulders, "Well now that we all know, we need to convince Elyon now" Caleb said

* * *

The weeks went by fast, we got close to Elyon, we told her everything, and first she didn't believe us until we showed her, we practice her magic and made a plan to transform our brother back, i seen Caleb and Will close

i knew Caleb was going to ask her out soon, i told Cornelia her future love was Matt, and she decided to give him a chance, Elyon told us she remembered Ofelia, but that she couldn't remember from where, So Elyon barely remembered us, her family


	6. Chapter 6

"We will so be a family again" i said looking at Caleb and Elyon, they smiled at me, "Im happy i have a brothers and a sister" Elyon hugged me, i laughed, we were in school during lunch, we were all sitting down under a tree

"Ofelia how about we catch the movies later" a guy said, i looked up "I don't think so buddy" Caleb said standing up, the guy stared and walked away, Elyon and i looked at Caleb, "What?" he said

"Is he always this over protected?" Elyon asked me, i nodded and laughed, "Hey you should have seen Phobos, now he was way more over protected than me" Caleb said sitting down by Will's side.

"i cant believe i had forgotten about my older and my younger sister" i said looking at Elyon, "Hey i told you before, the hiding place, the talk, the rumors made you forget, and you were just a kid sis" Caleb said

i smiled, "Tell us about Phobos Caleb, when he used to be over protected" i said smiling, Caleb laughed, "Well i remember once he threw a ball, and a boy tried to ask you to dance, but he walked over and said no, and for the rest of the ball Phobos was dancing with you, or either made me dance with you" Caleb smiled

"What about me?" Elyon asked, "You were still young barely able to walk, but when Phobos wasn't dancing with Ofelia, he was carrying you, and dancing with you in his arms" Caleb smiled, "That is so cute" Hay Lin said as we laughed

"Oh cool that's great, but lets change the subject now, shall we?" Cornelia said, "like to what? You?" Irma asked sarcastically, "Well now that you mention it" Cornelia said posing, i rolled my eyes, and stood up and started to walk away

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, "Away from Cornelia before she bores me to death" i said as everyone laughed, "And i need to walk to Will and Caleb" i said as grabbing Will and Caleb hands, we walked away from the rest everyone else

"Ok spill it, i know you guys dig each other out, you guys love each other, its going to happen you know, i should know" i said smiling as they blushed, i made a rose appear on Caleb's hand, "i shall leave you now" i said as i seen Matt

"Hey Matt" i ran to him, "Oh hey Ofe whats up?" he asked holding his guitar on his hand, "Have you talked to Cornelia?" i asked him, "No i have been busy with uhh something" he said with his hand behind his head

"Yea i know her song" i said, "What- How did you know?" he asked as i seen Caleb and Will kiss and rejoin the group while everyone cheer for them and made them blush, "uhh sing it to her before she looks for someone else, and i mean now" i said pushing him toward Cornelia and everyone else

i didn't give him time to protest, "Cornelia, Matt here made something for you" i said sitting down next to Elyon and Caleb, "Ok here goes" Matt said as he started to play his guitar and started to sing

_**So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create  
A connection. No.**_

_**Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage  
For protection.**_

_**Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the girl… the girl to love…  
The girl to love… The girl to love…**_

_**I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid  
Of rejection. Oh…**_

_**I didn't think I had the strength  
To find a girl on my wavelength.**_

_**Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt **_

_**For perfection.**_

_**Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the girl… the girl to love…  
The girl to love… The girl to love…**_

_**Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove…  
She's just the girl i love.  
She's just the girl i love.  
I found my Cornelia, my love. **_

When he finished the song, we started to clap, Cornelia was crying of joy, "That is so romantic!" she said as she stood up and kissed Matt on the lips, Cornelia turned to look at me and smiled

'Thank you' she mouthed, i smiled, Caleb looked at me, and i shrugged, he paced his arm around Will and kissed her, "Did you know that would happen?" Elyon whispered in my ear

i smiled at her and nodded, Matt walked up to me and hugged me, when he let go he took hold of my hand "Thanks ofe" he said, i gasped and my eyes turn yellow

_"Cornelia! Cornelia! where are you babe?" Matt walked past the portal, "Cornelia? i know you told me i couldn't come but i was worried for you" Matt said, "CORNELIA! you told him?" Irma said_

_"When did you tell him?" Taranee said, "Uhh before that day he sang to me at school, and he kinda already knew about Ofelia's powers" Cornelia said shyly, "You told him about my powers?" i said_

_"Well i seen your eyes change color once and i heard you say something about you seen something, then Cornelia told me the truth" Matt said, "i have been practicing fighting wi__th __Caleb before i sang to her, actually i was done with the practice when i sang to her" Matt said_

_"Its ok, he can fight, so he will be fine, we need the all the help we can get" Caleb said hugging me, i crossed my arms and rolled my eyes._

i snapped back and Caleb covered my eyes and pulled me back, i moved his hands and i seen Matt look away with his hand behind his head, i turned to look at Caleb and shoved him, everyone else looked at me

"Do you think I'm stupid!?" i yelled at Caleb, he looked at me weird, "Sis what are you talking about?" he said quietly, i looked at Caleb mad, "CORNELIA TOLD HIM!" i yelled as everyone stared at me

"Ha Ofelia what are you talking about?" Cornelia said nervously, "You really think I'm that stupid, i know you told him everything about me" i said going up to her face, Caleb tried pulling me back, "Is that right Cornelia?" Taranee said, "Well, yes, look he seen her having a vision before" Cornelia said

i rolled my eyes and shoved Caleb off, "And YOU were giving him fighting lessons!" i yelled, "Ofe calm down he is a good fighter" Caleb said, "If he beats me he is" i said looking at Matt

"Today after school" i said walking away, "Sis do you really have to do this?" Elyon said walking to me, Caleb grabbed my hand and turned me around, "I wont endanger someone for our kingdom" i whispered to them

"Do you even know how to fight?" Caleb said, i punched him, "i have learned" i said as we left to class, when it was after school we left to a dessert park

"Matt if you beat me then you can come, if not im not risking someone for the battle of good and evil of our kingdom" i said "Especially one without magic" i looked at Matt, "I dont have any magic" Caleb said

i rolled my eyes "Your of royal blood and plus you where trained by the former rebel leader" i said, "No magic" Caleb said, the girls sat down and Caleb sat down next to Will

i blocked his punches and move out the way, i teleported behind him and jumped on his back, i took a deep breath, "Watch out Matt!" Caleb yelled

i screamed high pitch in his ear, he screamed and i jumped off, he fell to his knees, i teleported in front of him and punched his face, then he threw himself on top of me, i landed on my back and him on top

i wrapped my legs on his chest and kicked him off, when he was off, i sat up and threw my self at him, he landed on his back, i kept punching his face, "Enough!" Caleb said pulling me off him

"That wasn't a honorable fight!" Caleb yelled at me, "Like if we are going to fight honorable men" i said walking away, Caleb and Cornelia helped Matt to his feet, they kept staring at me

"He cant go" i said and walked away, Caleb grabbed my arm, "What were you thinking?" he said in my face, "If he cant beat me he cant go" i said shove Caleb off, "That wasn't a honorable fight Ofelia!" Caleb yelled

"ARE PHOBOS GUARDS HONORABLE? WHICH GUARD HAVE YOU FOUGHT HONORABLY HUH?" i yelled at him, Caleb stayed quiet, i looked at Matt and i snapped my fingers and he stopped bleeding

"Fine, he can come, but he's not my responsibility" i said coldly, "Ofe whats wrong?" Caleb hugged me, "Whats wrong?" i shoved him away as tears fell down my cheeks, "You didn't tell me anything" i turned around and tried to walk away

"i know my little sister and thats not it, tell me" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest, i slipped my arms around his neck and hid my face on his neck and burst out crying, i felt his arms around my back

if our friends didn't know we were siblings, they would have thought we were going out, "That is so cute" Irma whispered, "Shh your going to ruin the brother and sister moment" Hay Lin whispered, "This is true brother and sister love" Matt whispered, "Im actually jealous" Elyon whisper, "They don't look related" Will whispered crossing her arms


	7. Chapter 7

"i-i dont w-want anyone t-to get h-hurt" i choked out, hugging my brother tighter, he hugged me tighter, "No one is going to get hurt, we are going to be a happy family again" he said

i pulled back and looked at Caleb, he smiled and kissed my forehead, i looked at Elyon and her eyes were watery, i walked over to her and hugged her, my face was on her neck and hers on mine

We hugged each other and i felt her tears on my neck, we hugged each other tight, then i felt Caleb's arms around us, we looked up at him, "We will be a family and no one will apart us again" He said as he kiss Elyon and my forehead

We smiled, "We will break that spell, we go tomorrow" i said as they all agreed

* * *

The next morning we were ready, "Lets kick some Meridian butt!" Irma said as we laughed, we looked for Blunk and he found us a portal, "Thanks Blunky" Hay Lin said, we walked threw the portal, "Meridian will become beautiful as it was before" i said to Elyon

"Irma and Cornelia go" Will said as they flew off, "Taranee and Hay Lin" Will said and they flew off, the rebels were there ready for a fight, we walked in threw the front gates, when the guards would come toward us, me and Elyon used our power on them

The rebels began to fight the guards, Matt was by our side, We walked in the throne, "Brother we are home" i said as Phobos stood up and Cedric transformed, i extended my arm out to Cedric and froze him solid

The guardians flew in and blocked out all the guards with the rebels by their side, i seen the guardians use their magic on them and the rebels fought, i seen some guards fall, and some rebels fall, i turned to Phobos

"You brought my little sister to me, now i shall steal her power" Phobos laughed, we attacked him, Caleb, Elyon and i stood in front of him and hold each others hands, i was in the middle

Caleb to my left and Elyon to my right, Matt protected us from any guards that came close when we were about to attack

"WHAT WAS DONE NOW UNDO RETURN YOU THE FORM THATS TRUE" we all yelled as our bodies glowed and attacked Phobos, he screamed in pain, we seen him fall forward and twitch

Elyon, and the guardians and my hands glowed with our power, Phobos stood up and looked at us, he seen the rebels fighting off the guards, "Enough!" Phobos yelled, the guards stopped

"You have broken the spell" he said, "After all these years, i have tried and tried to break it myself but it wasn't enough" Phobos said as he walked over toward Caleb and looked at us

"Caleb, my brother, You have raise your sister well, and for your bravery and your loyalty to your promise, you must be reward" he said, Phobos extended his arm to Caleb and Caleb started to float, "Your every own power" Phobos said as Caleb hugged him, then Phobos walked over to me

"Ofe, My little sister, grown up beautiful, and fulfilled your promise, the courage you had, the love of our brother and sister made you strong enough to break this spell" he said, i hugged him

Then he walked over to Elyon, "Elyon, my baby sister, grow up so beautiful, and as come back to her rightful place, here by the side of her family" Elyon hugged him, he walked back, "We shall celebrate that they broke the spell" Phobos said smiling, i hugged Caleb and then Elyon

We all headed for the balcony, and i extended my arms out and my hair started to float, my brothers and sister and everyone else stared, and music started to play loudly and beautifully, it was the song Lugia's song but the Flute cover version, (Yes the Pokemon song lol)

i seen everyone in the village come out to look at us, i seen all the rebellion went outside the castle with the guards, When the song was over, my brothers and sister clapped, Caleb hugged me, then Phobos hugged me and everyone gasped

"We have broke the spell" i said loud for everyone to here, they all cheered, my brothers and sister and i raised our hands and with our power we changed the kingdom back to life

"I beg forgiveness to my kingdom for all the trouble and sufferment i have caused, but with my brother and sisters by my side, we shall make this kingdom into how it was before i was spelled" Phobos said as everyone cheered

"I want to invite everyone in the kingdom to a ball, we are celebrating the return of your prince and princesses, and celebrating that with them by each others side and love and help of others, they were managed to break this spell" Phobos said everyone cheered

We had a ball later that day, i was wearing my normal clothes when i walked out the restroom i seen the girls in gowns, i froze and looked at them, i backed away slowly "Ahh no sister you have to wear a gown" Phobos said as he extended his arm out to me

i floated in the air and a gown appeared, i was put back down and we walked in the Throne room, everyone bowed to us, i seen Phobos was beginning to dance with Elyon, Caleb was dancing with Will

Caleb always danced with me first, but that what happens when he gets a girlfriend, i seen Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Matt were dancing, i walked over and sat down, i looked at my brothers, they didn't notice i was sitting down, not even my sister, they were too busy having fun

i got up and walked over to some random guy, "Uhh do you want to dance?" i asked "Im sorry I'm not in the mood right now" he said looking down, "Uh ok" i walked away, i told like 4 guys to dance and they all said the same answer, so i sat sown, my siblings where still dancing

i walked up to Phobos and Elyon, "Uh Phobos can i dance with you?" i looked at him

"Ofe I'm dancing with Elyon right now but ask Caleb, i will dance with you later ok" he smiled and kept dancing with her, i walked to Caleb, "Caleb can i dance with you?" i asked him

He looked at me and smiled, "Of course little sis" he said as Will went to dance with Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Matt, "So do me the honor in accepting a dance with me, your older brother?" Caleb said bowing in front of me extending his arm out to me, i laughed and took his hand

We walk to the center of the room, Phobos was dancing with Elyon, and i danced with Caleb, Caleb smiled and we started to dance, "i love to dance with you brother" i said laughing

"Its because I'm your handsome older brother" Caleb said, and my siblings and i laughed, Elyon and Phobos had heard him too, "Don't confuse your self with Phobos" i said, all we laughed, we all put our hands in the middle, i touched all their hands

i gasped and looked up, my siblings looked at me, my eyes turned red

_"Long live the royalty!" the people cheered as we walk down to the village and helped everyone who didn't have a house, "May i have all those who have very little line up" Phobos said, __i seen little kids line up, Phobos and Elyon gave them clothes, Caleb gave them supplies, like soap, water bottles, covers, shoes, toys, and i gave them food, everyone was so happy_

_i seen a party in a great ball room, not only the high class but also the low class, we all danced together, we were at peace, no villain dare to attack, everyone in our kingdom loved us_

_We filled the kingdom with music, love, and happiness, my siblings and i were together happy and we had fun, we all did things together with the guardians, we went to picnics, The guardians all had a boyfriend here in our kingdom, Phobos found a girl he loved, Caleb stayed with Will_

_When Elyon and I were invited on a date, our older brothers were there, Over Protected, we laughed, Elyon and i eventually found our true love, and our brothers approved, we all lived together happily, and Elyon, Phobos, Caleb and i, got closer than ever_

_My siblings and i did everything together, we talked about everything, we were un__separable, we were one big happy family with the kingdom, We were all loved by the kingdom, And we ruled our Kingdom together _

i snapped out of it, my siblings looked at me, i smiled, "I saw something i wont change for the world" i said as i hugged them, We continued with the dance, everyone in your kingdom attended the ball, my siblings and i dance with everyone there, we didn't care with they were royalty or not, we dance with everyone that day, and everyone in the kingdom had fun that day

And with time my forbidden vision had came true :D

**THE END**


End file.
